1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shifting a stereoscopic image in an electronic device such as a mobile terminal, for example.
2. Background of the Invention
The eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, which causes the left and right eyes to view respective different images. Such a phenomenon is called “binocular parallax.” Images viewed by the left eye's image and right eye's image are synthesized by the brain into a single image, and thus the user sees a 3D effect.
Many devices are now capable of displaying 3D images using binocular parallax. These devices generate the 3D effects by displaying the left eye's image and right eye's image with their horizontal positions misaligned with respect to each other, thereby allowing an object to appear as if it is protruded or depressed from the display surface.
However, many users feel dizzy or become tired when viewing 3D images displayed based on binocular parallax. The 3D effect also tends to give some users a headache.